A switch is a component utilized to reversibly open and close a circuit. A switch may be considered to have two operational states, with one of the states being an “on” state and the other being an “off” state. Current flow through the switch will be higher in the “on” state that in the “off” state, and some switches may permit essentially no current flow in the “off” state. Switches may be utilized anywhere in an integrated circuit where it is desired to reversibly open and close a portion of the circuit.
It would be desirable to develop improved methods for fabricating switches suitable for utilization in integrated circuitry, and it would be further desirable to develop improved methods for forming switches suitable for utilization as select devices in memory devices (such as memory arrays).